Maid boy and bully boy
by ilsookie
Summary: hyungwon seorang murid disebuah sekolah harus menghadapi perlakuan yang dibuat oleh anggota MX dan salah satu dari mereka jatuh cinta dengan hyungwon (hyungwonho)(hyungwon x wonho) monsta x


Maid boy and bully boy

Cast :

Shin Ho Seok as Wonho

Chae Hyungwon as Hyungwon

And Other Member

Genre : School life, romance

Rate : T

One shoot

Warning :

Less OOC, yaoi, typo, dan sebagainya

Monsta X belongs to Starship and their parent

Author masih newbie disini jadi mohon dimaklumin

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Starship Internasional High School siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sekolah yang terkenal dengan para orang tuanya yang sangat kaya dan disinilah salah satu murid beasiswa yang berhasil masuk ke SIHS yang bernama chae hyungwon, chae hyungwon atau yang biasa dipanggil hyungwon dapat masuk disekolah ini berkat kecerdasannya tapi selama dia disekolah ini dia selalu menjadi sasaran bully dari MX atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Monsta X, yeah mungkin banyak yang sudah tau siapa Monsta X atau lebih singkatnya MX mereka adalah para murid yang orang tuanya sangat kaya.

MX mempunyai 6 member Shownu, Wonho, Kihyun, Jooheon, Minhyuk dan I.M. mereka adalah berenam penguasa di SIHS karena salah satu dari mereka adalah anak dari pemilik sekolahan yaitu Shin hoseok atau biasa dipanggil Wonho.

 _Kring Kring Kring_

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, hyungwon segera memasukan buku kedalam tasnya. "Hyungwon-ah! Kau ditunggu MX diruangan mereka" teriak salah satu yeoja yang berada didepan kelasku "Nde" kata hyungwon. Disepanjang koridor menuju ruang MX hyungwon berkeringat dingin karena dia dipanggil berarti dia harus siap dibully oleh anggota MX

 _Tok tok tok_

"ya ternyata dia datang juga" kata shownu

"nyalimu besar juga hyungwon" kata jooheon

'eotteokhae, sepertinya mereka akan memukulku lagi' kata hyungwon dalam hati

"yak hyungwon kau jangan pernah kabur lagi eoh" kata Ki hyun

"nde sunbae" kata hyungwon

"chae hyungwon" kata wonho sambil menuju kearah hyungwon

"nde wonho sunbae" kata hyungwon

"kajja ikut denganku" kata wonho sambil menarik tangan hyungwon

'mwo! kenapa dia seenaknya menarik tanganku eoh' kata hyungwon dalam hati

"wonho sunbae kita mau kemana ?" kata hyungwon

"kita akan pergi ke apartmentku" kata wonho

"Mwo! ketempat sunbae" kata hyungwon karena ini pertama kalinya dia pergi ke tempat wonho

.

.

.

.

-At wonho apartment-

"tunggulah sebentar disini" kata wonho sambil menunjuk sofa agar hyungwon duduk disana dan dia menuju kamarnya meninggalkan hyungwon sendiri diruang tengah

"nde sunbae" kata hyungwon sambil menuju sofa yang tadi ditunjuk wonho

'ternyata wonho sunbae baik, ku kira dia sangat dingin dan kejam' kata hyungwon dalam hati

"hooamm aku mengantuk sekali" kata hyungwon dan tidak lama kemudian hyungwon pun tertidur di sofa

Beberapa menit kemudian

"aish yak chae hyungwon bangun" kata wonho

"nde ? wonho sunbae" kata hyungwon yang masih dalam keadaan mengantuk

"yak kenapa kau bisa tertidur disofa ?" kata wonho dalam keadaan bingung melihat hoobae yang sering dia bully sangat imut bila tertidur

"mianhae sunbae tadi aku mengantuk sekali" kata hyungwon yang masih mengantuk

"kalau begitu cepat bersihkan apartmentku baru kau boleh pulang" kata wonho sambil menyalakan tv dan duduk disofa

"nde sunbae" kata hyungwon dan langsung mengambil vacuum cleaner dan mulai membersihkan seluruh apartment wonho

Skip time

"akhirnya selesai" kata hyungwon dengan muka yang lesu karena dari tadi dia belum ada makan

"yak kenapa mukamu seperti itu" kata wonho khawatir

"aku baik-baik saja sunbae" hyungwon menjawab dengan suara yang pelan

"yak kajja kita ke rumah sakit" kata wonho dengan panik

Setelah wonho menyelesaikan kalimatnya hyungwon pun pingsan dan wonho langsung mengambil mantelnya dan menggendong hyungwon ala bridal style dan dengan segera menuju lift dan dengan cepat menuju mobilnya dan segera menempatkan hyungwon di bangku belakang dan dirinya menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi.

-At Seoul Intl Hospital-

"suster cepat tolong teman saya pingsan" kata wonho dengan panik

"baik tuan" suster tersebut langsung membawakan tempat tidur pasien dan langsung membawa hyungwon menuju ruang UDG

-Skip time-

Setelah beberapa lama dokter pun keluar

"dok bagaimana keadaan teman saya ?" kata wonho yang khawatir dengan keadaan hyungwon

"dia hanya kelelahan dan sepertinya dia kurang asupan makanan tapi dia bisa pulang sekarang tapi saya sarankan untuk mengurangi aktifitasnya dari sekarang" kata dokter tersebut Wonho pun membawa hyungwon ke apartmentnya

-At Wonho apartment-

"Ha... berat sekali badannya" kata wonho setelah menggendong hyungwon ke apartment dan menaruhnya di tempat tidur

"seharusnya tadi tidak usah kusuruh dia buat membersihkan apartmenku" kata wonho setelah itu dia menuju kamar nya

-skip time-

"aku dimana ? kamar siapa ini ?" kata hyungwon yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menuju ke ruang tengah dan dia menemukan wonho sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton tv

"kau sudah bangun eoh" kata wonho sambil menonton tv

"nde sunbae, apa yang terjadi kemarin sunbae ? kenapa aku masih berada disini ?" kata hyungwon

"kata dokter kau harus mengurangi aktifitasmu mulai dari sekarang dan juga kau jangan lupa makan nde dan nanti akan kuantar kau pulang sekarang makanlah" kata wonho panjang lebar

"nde sunbae gamsahamnida" kata hyungwon sambil menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil makanannya

"sunbae sudah makan" kata hyungwon sambil bertanya kepada wonho yang sedang menonton

"aku sudah makan kalau sudah makan aku minta tolong cucikan piringku juga nde" kata wonho sambil fokus menonton

"nde sunbae" kata hyungwon yang memulai mencuci peralatan yang dipakai wonho untuk memasak tadi

"hyungwon kalau kau sudah selesai akan ku antar kau pulang" teriak wonho dari ruang tengah

"nde sunbae" kata hyungwon yang masih mencuci peralatan, karena lama menunggu akhirnya wonho menghampiri hyungwon

"yak kenapa la…."

 _Duk_

"su-sun-bbae bisakah kau bangun" kata hyungwon dengan gugup karena posisi mereka sekarang hyungwon berada dibawah wonho sementara wonho berada diatas hyungwon, hyungwon mendorong tubuh kekar wonho beberapa kali namun tidak berhasil, tubuh wonho lebih besar daripada tubuh hyungwon

"biarkan seperti ini nde" kata wonho dengan cepat memeluk tubuh hyungwon

"saranghae hyungwon" wonho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada hyungwon

"nado wonho sunbae" hyungwon pun mengeratkan pelukannya

"sunbae kapan antar hyungwon pulang" kata hyungwon pada saat mereka masih berpelukan

"ok akan kuantar uri wonnie pulang" kata wonho sambil mengusap kepala hyungwon

-At hyungwon house-

"sunbae gomawo telah mengantarku pulang" kata hyungwon setelah itu langsung memeluk wonho

"jangan manggil sunbae panggil saja hyung nde" kata wonho sambil memeluk hyungwon "masuklah kerumahmu besok pagi akan ku jemput"

"nde hyung hyung setelah ini jangan lupa makan nde" kata hyungwon

"nde wonnie-ya masuklah ke rumahmu" kata wonho dengan lembut

"annyeong wonho hyung" kata hyungwon sambil melambaikan tangan ke wonho

"nde annyeong" kata wonho sambil melambaikan tangannya ke hyungwon

-Next Day At School-

"aigoo ada SC disini eoh" kata kihyun sambil menyenggol lengan shownu

"yak kalian harus meneraktir kami semua eoh" kata minhyuk sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya

"sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kita bully deh" kata jooheon dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari para member MX

 _Kring kring kring_

"hyung hyungwon masuk kelas dulu nde" kata hyungwon sambil menggenggam lengan wonho

"arraseo wonnie-ya masuklah ke kelasmu" kata wonho sambil mengusap rambut hyungwon

"saranghae hyungwon"

"nado wonho hyung saranghae"

END

Maafkan author nde karena author masih baru didunia fanfic dan yaoi

Maafkeun nde readers /bow/

Yang mau req silahkan comment kalau bisa nanti author buatkan


End file.
